


Trafalgar Law x Wyvern!Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, basically bastard!law lmao, which is canon law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Heya! Can I please get a scenario of Law and a fem S/O who has a devil fruit ability to turn into a smooth, grey wyvern? The only issue is that she turns into the size of a thumb. She's venomous, but other than that she's embarrassed by it and never uses when her allies are looking. Bonus: She met X Drake once and was jealous of his devil fruit compared to hers.]
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Trafalgar Law x Wyvern!Fem!Reader

“It’s so obvious that you’re staring,” she sighs. “I’m not gonna do it if you look.”

“I just need my pen back.”

“You could easily get it back with your creepy _Room_ thing.”

“I don’t have the energy. I’ve been studying for so long, how can you be so cruel?”

“I’ll bite you.”

He just smirks and locks his eyes on the textbook, seemingly engrossed in it; but she knows he’s just playing coy with her. The second she turns, he’ll be staring and - what a terrifying thought - calling his crewmates over to see her for themselves.

His famous girlfriend, a slick lizard.

“I swear. If I catch you stealing even a peek, I’ll inject all my venom-”

“Could you please hurry up? I need to write down a word before I forget it. _Axoneme_. Do you know what _axoneme_ means?

_No, and I don’t care._ But she just grits her teeth without a voiced answer and gives the chest of drawers a once-over. When she thinks about it, it seems rather suspicious that Law just _happened_ to drop his favorite pen so that it landed underneath the furniture, as far from reach as possible.

He’ll nag her about it until she drops dead, so there’s not much choice. Of course, she could drag it in time, but that might be exactly what he wants. To prolong the torture.

She sighs for the last time and, making sure Law is still behind the desk, pseudo-fascinated by his textbook, drops to the floor and tries to spot the pen. It’s not too difficult - the tiny Bepo’s head figurine at the end is bright white.

The chest of drawers begins to feel bigger and bigger as she uses her power until it gets enormous; what seemed like just a few steps to Law’s desk now turned into the whole Mojave Desert diving them. Quickly, before Law gets a chance to do something he’d most definitely regret later, she dives under the piece of furniture.

There. Now she can relax.

Stretching, she relishes in the way her smoothly-arranged scales ripple with every movement. She wants to spread out her wings as well - oh, how she would love to have a few rounds in the air, sharp turns, descends, climbs, maybe a couple of corkscrews? Unfortunately, there’s little room underneath the chest of drawers to even straighten out her wings, let alone to take to the air.

Eventually, she gets moving. As far as she could tell, this was supposed to be child’s play. What she hasn’t taken into account, however, is the fact that clumps of dust would fill the entire area, successfully preventing her from reaching the pen in a straight line - she needs to make her way around or else her wings get tangled up in the dustballs.

As a general rule, Law sticks to his cleaning schedule religiously, although he hadn’t had enough time to keep up with it as of late. Despite her mixed feelings about him presenting themselves during her current situation - she is _so_ sure Law is going to humiliate her in some way or another - she can’t be mad at him. He has always possessed the habit of overworking himself to a brink, which left him with little time for housework; or, rather, submarine-work.

Despite her deepest efforts, a few dusty clumps manage to stick to her wings as she finally grabs the pen between her tiny teeth and makes her way back.

“What’s taking you so long down there, (Name)-ya?”

The gap between the furniture and the floor is suddenly filled with Law’s face as he lays on the floor, gaze wandering around in search of her. She wants to grind her teeth in annoyance but it only results in them sinking into the pen and getting stuck there - no matter how much she tries, she can’t unclasp her bite.

Stepping wobbly from underneath the chest of drawers, she looks up at him, tail waving in hope he reads it as the most hostile signal she could muster. He wasn’t supposed to see her like this!

First, he tries to choke back a chuckle but soon gives up and starts smirking. The smirk then turns into a full-blown smile; such a rare sight when it comes to Law.

“You’re even smaller than I imagined. And what’s with this tail? Are you trying to poke my eye out?”

She growls through the pen, assuming a defensive pose, wings flailing in animosity.

“Okay, that’s enough. Give me that pen.” Still smirking, he grabs it but she’s not able to let it go. Instead, she produces an irritated groan.

“Stuck? See, that’s what you get from threatening me.”

In spite of his snarky tone, he catches hold of her snout using two fingers with unexpected care and gentleness. She can feel her jaw slowly releasing from the pen until it eventually pops off and she’s free to speak again.

“ _Trafalgar Law!_ ” she yells, but her voice is thin and distorted. “ _I will murder you where you stand!_ ”

His only response is a chuckle as he shifts his position on the floor, now gently grabbing her wing and lifting up in awe.

“So cool. You look like a tiny axolotl without gills. I can’t believe you haven’t let me see you like this sooner.”

“ _And I can’t believe I let you set me up like this! It’s the last time, so enjoy it._ ”

“Oh, I _am_ enjoying it. Every second,” he mutters, picking a dustball stuck to her wing and throwing it away. “Would you get on my palm?”

“ _Okay, that’s enough._ ” She shakes the remaining dust off and turns human again, now laying in front of him on the floor.

No matter what she’d say, it probably wouldn’t bother him so she gets up to leave, pouting. However, before she has a chance to stand up, he grabs her hand, pulling her back down.

“Now I’m serious, (Name)-ya. This is such a cool power. If I was someone else, I’d envy you.”

“But you don’t, because you have one of the best Devil Fruits in the world,” she snaps.

He gives her a smirk, rotating the Bepo pen in between his fingers. “Maybe. But are you aware of just how many possibilities you have with this? Enemies can’t spot you, either when you’re in the air on a battlefield or sneaking inside their headquarters. And with just one bite, you can send anyone to their grave.” He pauses, then suddenly reaches to touch her cheek. “It would be an honor to study your anatomy. You’re one of a kind.”

“Fine, fine, you don’t need to lay it on so thick. I’m saying _maybe_.” The excited spark in Law’s eyes already makes her regret saying it. “I’m so tiny, though. Drake can turn into a whole dinosaur. Now _that_ is the definition of cool.”

“You’re not tiny, (Name)-ya. You’re just pocket-sized.” He gets up from the floor, seemingly content. She observes as he goes back behind his desk. Indeed, maybe a wyvern isn’t as bad as she previously thought. Before she has time to reflect on it, she hears Law’s displeased bark.

“Wait. You left teeth marks on my Bepo pen?!”


End file.
